Sushi & Rice
by Obi-Wans Gurl
Summary: when quigon and obiwan are assianed to a mission on a planet called yuasha, what they heck will 15 year old ObiWan do! Read&Review Its Better than it Sounds! If you want to know what the all the words mean, email me! You'll get it After you read it...


I stared out of her Rashia house, it was raining again. I took out my Czihin and fanned he myself . Even though it was winter, the rain had brought hot air and being in my traditional Rikashes outfit didn't help any. The battle was destroying many, I wasn't worried, and I knew that the Rikashes would win. Our Jzatria's were more powerful than that poison the Frithia's had. I was 13. One more year until I would become a Jilyyka. I Sighed. "I can't believe that the Frithia can be so evil." Then my best friends, Nyykia and Nyykea walked by. "Hey Jilyyn! I Hear the Jedi are going to come and Help us in the battle against the Frithia Scum!" Nyykia said. "Yeah!" Nyykea added. Nyykea and Nyykia are twin sisters and they are Hyasheiks. They don't need any help climbing up the Rashia Tree's to get branches for the Jzatria's or the Czihin's. Nyykea and Nyykia are 12. Then when Yuasha's sun went down, we all went to sleep. Nyykea, Nyykia, and Me decided that we would sleep in the Rashia Tree's tonight so that they could make another Czihin. We climbed out of our Rashia homes. Nyykia and Nyykea were soaked. "Yuck! Its Soaked out here!" Nyykia Pleaded. "Good." I Said. "It will make the branches stronger and easier to shape." Nyykia cursed under her breath "Come on!" Our other friend said, apparently Nyykia had let her in on our secret to. Jiu was my Sister. But we lived in different areas of our tribe because of the war. It was really devastating. As soon as we got to the top of the Rashia Trees, We saw what looked like a space ship touch down. Jiu was curious. She was only 9 and had never seen anyone from a different planet. She didn't know what the Clothing from outside of Yuasha looked like. "Come on," I said. "Okay, Grab your Czihin and Jzatrai too. We don't know what we will see," Nyykia said. So we went of. The Rain was splashing in our eyes but we didn't care. We were used to it. It rained a lot on Yuasha. When we got to the landing site, we hid in the bushes. We saw two people walk out. An older one, and a younger one. They were talking. We over herd some of there conversation "But, Master, Yuasha? I've Never heard of this planet." The youngest one said. "Patience, My young apprentice, you will see the natives and the reason why we are here in time." The Older one said. "Yes Master" the younger one said. "Now stay here Obi-Wan, I'm going to go get some supplies off of the ship." The older one said. "Grrrrr!" They one apparently Named Obi-Wan said as he sat down in front of the bush we were hiding behind. Nyykia giggled "Shhhhh! He'll hear us!" I said, He must have heard us because he turned around startled and said "Who's there?" He looked down and saw Nyykia, Nyykea, and me and almost fainted. Nyykia and me caught him and gave him some Hyyyshik syrup. He was revived almost immediately. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Huh? Where am I?" Was the fist thing he said. And then his 'Master' said to him "I told you you'd meet the natives in time!" A Smile spread on Obi-Wan's face. "I still don't now the reason to be here master." He said. "Well," I said. "Let me tell you that. Our Clan is at war with

another clan who threatens to wipe out all the

Rashia Tree!" I said. I was fanning myself again even though I wasn't my Rikashe uniform. Now I was wearing what we wore under it. Some Shorts, and a no-sleeved shirt. Our Sandals were put away and our robes made of silk were hanging up. But our Rikashe robes weren't. Jiu was Fascinated by what the were wearing. Pants, boots, and robes. No, We had never seen anyone were pants. It was always the shorts, the shirt and our long dress-like Kimono. Jiu was still wearing here Kimono. My sisters Kimono. It was Yellow with pink flowers.

It was time for dinner we were going to eat rice and Sushi! Yum! While Nyykia prepared it, everyone else talked. "Time For Sushi!" Nyykia said! She handed out the chopsticks and we all dug in! Except that is, for Obi-Wan. The Oldest one, (which by the way's name is Qui-Gon Jinn) Was Struggling at first, but eventually got it. "Go Ahead and eat with your hands." I said. Obi-Wan looked at his master. Qui-Gon Nodded, and Obi-Wan Stuffed his face. After that, me and the twins, (They aren't Identical) got Ready to party!

Nyykia had long Pink hair with darker pink ears. She looked older than she was. Nyykia had blue eyes and a yellow bell that hangs down from her neck. While Nyykea had light-brown hair, white ears, and brown eyes.

I got dressed into my other kimono. Tzeria, Nyykea, and me got our picture drawn!

Nyykea had to sit down to fit in the picture. Her Hair was up in a ponytail and she had a red and purple kimono. Tzeria was on the right. She had her hair up in a bun and it was decorated with flowers. Her Kimono was Pink and White. I was on the left. I had a blue, white, and purple kimono on and my hair was put up into pigtails. I had red flowers decorating my hair. After that we all talked. Obi-Wan wouldn't talk to anyone so I went over and sat down and closed the paper-thin door. I asked him "What's the matter?" He looked away. "Nothing" He said. "Come on! Tell Me!" I said stubbornly. "No. It's Nothing!" He said. "Fine have it your way." I opened the door and I walked towards the training room. I put on the training Kimono and took out my Tzeria and started practicing. Then Nyykea walked in and we fought each other (Friendly competition) I blocked the attack of her Tzeria and a pulled out my Czerkia she pulled out a training blade. She jabbed her blade through my Czerkia and I closed my fan-like weapon and pulled it out of her had and into mine. I watched the hole in my Czerkia heal so there was no hole at all. Nyykea took this too her advantage and hit me with her Tzeria. She knocked me backwards but I wasn't hurt. Our Weapons aren't for causing pain, but for disarming an opponent.


End file.
